Remember Me
by time2dancecpj
Summary: Squeal to 4 Words. Mabel lost her memory of anything related to Dipper, including the past summer in Gravity Falls and everyone they met. She can only remember her name. In order to get her memory back, Dipper must travel into the mind scape to talk with a certain dream demon. Will Mabel get her memory back? Will Dipper be able to return his twin to her normal self?
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, guys. The squeal! Enough chit chat, lets get started!**

 _Dippers P.O.V._

Things were finally getting back to almost normal. Mabel was fine and the government was so busy cleaning up the town that they didn't bother looking for Stan. It had been 2 weeks and Mabel and I were getting used to living with our Grandpa Stanley. We still slept in the same attic room and Stanley moved into Soos's old break room. Everything was fine.

I woke up to the sound of screaming. I figured Mabel was having another intense nightmare. Ever since she stopped glowing, she would have these strange nightmares that would cause her to scream. I would wake her up and she would tell me what happened. I would tell her it was just a dream and we would fall back to sleep.

But this scream was different. It was filled with complete fright. I sit straight up and look over to my twin. Mabel is in the corner of her bed, knees tucked into her chest, with her wide open eyes bolting around the room.

Waddles tried to walk over to her, but she cringed and pushed herself farther into the corner. This was when I realized something was worse than I previously thought. I figured it was a nightmare that really freaked her out. But the Mabel I know would never back away from her pig.

Jumping out of bed, I walk over to her cautiously.

"Mabel, what's wrong?" I ask.

"How do you know me?" She asked.

Is she playing a prank on me? "Mabel, that's not funny. You really scared me."

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"Mabel, stop joking. Just go back to sleep."

Her eyes started to fill with tears. "I don't know you. I don't know why I'm here. Where did I come from? How do you know me? Who are you?"

I decided to play along with her little prank. "I'm Dipper. Your twin brother."

"I don't have a brother, let alone a twin."

This is starting to freak me out. Mabel can't joke for this long without bursting into laughter. I pick up Waddles and walk over to her bed.

"Do you know who this is?" I ask holding out the pig.

She backs up as far into the corner as she can. OK, this is a problem.

"Grunkle Stan!" I yell. "There's something wrong with Mabel!"

I hear footsteps clomp up the stairs. I knew he would be up here fast. Stan has always had a soft spot for us. Even if he doesn't want to admit it, we know. If there was a problem, he would never stop until we were back to our normal selves.

Stan was in our room in a few seconds. He rushed over to Mabel and tried to put a hand on her arm. She pulled it back.

"Mabel, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Why do you people all know my name? I don't know any of you. I just want to get out of here." she cries.

"Dipper, what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know." I said. "She woke up screaming and when I tried to talk to her she said she didn't know me."

I did not expect that to hit me as hard as it did. Once I said it out loud, it really hurt. Mabel, my own twin sister, the girl I would throw away all I care about to help her, didn't know who I was. That's when I started to tear up.

"It's OK, Dipper. We'll figure this out." Stan said. He turned to look at her. "Mabel, do you remember anything?"

"Only my name." she said.

Stan and I exchanged looks. We both knew who to go to.

"Stanley."

 **As always, please review. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you all soooo much! I can't believe I got 4 favorites and 6 follows on the first chapter. You don't even know how happy I am. Shout outs go to Awesomedude1, and likeaboss for the reviews, and xXxTotalGeekxXx for the P.M. Enough chit chat, lets get started.**

Dipper P.O.V.

"Stanley." I said. If anyone could figure out what is wrong with Mabel, it's him.

"Who?" the now standing Mabel asked.

"You wouldn't remember, but he's our grandfather." I replied. "Come on. Let's go ask him."

Stan and I walked out the door. I turned around when I heard her say my name.

"Dipper?"

"Yeah?"

"I...it's just that...I'm still not entirely sure what's going on."

"Don't worry. We're going to have him fix you so you know what's happening." I smile and hold out my hand for her to grab. She stares at it cautiously and doesn't make a move. "It's OK. We're not going to hurt you."

Mabel sucks on her bottom lip and follows behind me, but doesn't grab my outstretched hand. I put it behind my back and continue walking.

Mabel P.O.V.

"Who?" I ask.

"You wouldn't remember, but he's our Grandfather." Dipper says. We have a Grandfather? Correction, I have a Grandfather? I'm still not entirely sure we're siblings, because based on what I've seen, Dipper and I have no similarities. Then again, if I really lost my memory, who knows for sure? "Come on. Let's go ask him." he says and follows the old man.

I don't move. I don't know if I should trust these people. I don't know who they are, I don't know anything except my name is Mabel. Wrapping my arms around my waist, I talk to him. "Dipper?" I ask.

"Yeah?" he replies.

"I...it's just that...I'm still not entirely sure what's going on."

"Don't worry. We're going to have him fix you so you know what's happening." He smiles and puts his hand in front of him, almost like he's giving me something. But as far as I can tell, there's nothing in his hand. I stare at it and suck my lip hoping something will appear. "It's OK. We're not going to hurt you."

Somehow, hearing it from him makes me feel better. After a while, I follow Dipper down the stairs. He puts his hand away. Guess whatever he wanted to give to me is gone.

We continue walking until we get to a door that seems to blend into the wall. The man knocked on the door and yelled "Stanley! Wake up. We need your help."

We hear a click and the door opens to revel a man that looked like the other.

"Stanford, what time is it?" He asks the other man, apparently named Stanford.

"That's not important. We need you to help Mabel."

"Why? What's wrong with her?" Stanley asks.

"She can't remember anything but her name." Dipper says.

I feel really bad. I'd love to help them out and remember more than my name, but I just can't.

"Bring her in." Stanley says. When we step inside his room, he tells me to sit down in the desk chair. Stanley then flashes a bright light in my eyes, causing me to squint and look away. He looks at my hands and feet. "I'm sorry guys, but I can't find anything. I'll do some more research in the morning."

"No!" Dipper yells, causing me to jump. "Check her now! We have to figure it out now!"

"Calm down, Dipper. Get some sleep and then you'll have more energy to help her." Stanford says.

Dipper sighs. "Fine. Come on, Mabel. Let's get back to bed."

I follow him up to our room. I'm not entirely comfortable sleeping in this bed. Especially since I have no memory of this place. So I stay awake until the morning light shines through the window.

Dipper P.O.V.

I let out a sigh of defeat. There's no way I would've won this battle against Grunkle Stan. "Fine. Come on, Mabel. Let's get back to bed."

On our way up, I noticed she seemed uncomfortable. She's probably just nervous about what's going on.

After getting into bed, I quickly drift off to sleep, hoping that morning will come soon. When I woke up, I was surprised to find Mabel still wide awake.

"Did you even go to sleep?" I ask her as I rub my eyes.

"Not at all." She says.

"Alright then. Let's get your memory back."

 **Ya, I know it's short. Anyway, please review. I update the stories who have the most reviews the fastest. TaTa for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey yo! Thanks to everyone who is reading this. And thanks to DerpyMuffinFace for the review.**

Dipper P.O.V.

"Alright. Let's get your memory back." I jumped out of my bed and ran to the closet. I put on my usual clothes and walked out to see Mabel. Except, not Mabel. Like it's her, but it doesn't look like her. She's wearing jean shorts, a navy blue T-shirt, and sneakers. She pulled her hair back into a high ponytail with a knit blue flower. I stared at her weird transformation.

"Whats wrong?" Mabel asked.

"Uh...nothing. Lets go talk to Stan." I grabed her arm and pull her down the stairs. The scent of 'Stancakes' fill the air as we walked into the kitchen. I directed her to her seat and took mine. "Morning Grunkle Stan."

"Mornin kiddo. How did ya-" Stan turned around and stared at Mabel with a plate of pancakes in his hands. His mouth hung open in surprise. Stanley walked in and has the same reaction as us.

"Whats wrong?" She asked again. Mabel crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted. "Tell. Me. Now."

"Your not Mabel. She would never dress like that." Stanley blurted out. Stan and I face palmed.

"How would she dress?" she asked.

I let out a sigh. "I'll show you." I get my journal out of my vest and pull out the picture of us from earlier this summer. Mabel was making a face where her tongue stuck out and I had made bunny ears behind her. I showed it to her and she ruffled her nose in disgust.

"Why would I dress like **that**? Did I know I was in public?" Mabel asked. I try not to let that affect me. Mabel always loved the way she dressed. She didn't care what others thought. She just wanted to feel like herself. And I always stood up for her when people made fun of her. I liked the way she dressed. It was wild, crazy, and random. Just like her. So why would she not like it? But then again, she only knows her name.

"Let's just eat breakfast." I said as I put away the picture and journal.

Mabel P.O.V.

That used to be? Why do I look so...weird? My tongue sticking out? Bunny ears? A shooting star sweater? Wait. Shooting star. I remember that. Someone called me that. I can't remember who. But...ugh! My head hurts. I'll figure it out later.

"Let's just eat breakfast." Dipper says as he puts away the picture and book.

I can't get that name out of my head. Shooting star. I know I've heard somewhere. Someone called me that. Shooting star. Shooting star.

 _Shooting star._

I gasp and place the heel of my hand on my head. He just said my name. I heard him. But who is he?

"Mabel. Are you OK?" Dipper asks. I look up and see Dipper standing next to me, his hands firmly grabbing my shoulders.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." I answer. I put my hand down and look around.

"O...K." I can tell Dipper's suspicious. He sits back down in his seat. Stan sits a plate of pancakes in front of us.

"Eat up." he grumbles. Stan opens the fridge and takes out a blender. He then grabs a cup from the cupboard and places them in front of me. "Want some milk, Dipper?" he asks.

As the two start discussing available drink options, I stare at whats in the blender. It looks like a fruit drink with ice cubes. But it also has glitter and plastic dinosaurs. The label on the side reads "Mabel Juice. Do not touch." Why would I make this? I push it away and grab a pancake.

"Not thirsty, Mabel?" Stanley asks me.

"Not for glitter." I state.

He shrugs and drinks a cup of coffee. I take a bite of my pancake before immediately spiting it out. Everyone looked at me as I pulled a piece of gray hair off of my tongue. I threw it away from me in disgust. It landed on Dipper. He slowly pulled it off of his shirt and threw it on the ground. His face made it seem like he has to go through this everyday.

"Why was that in the pancake?" I ask Stan.

"That's why they're Stancakes. They're like pancakes, except they have some of my hair in them." Stan said as he went back to his newspaper. I push my plate away and get up from my seat.

"Well I'm suddenly full. I think I'll go look arou-" I stop when a pig appears at my feet. I get back on my chair, not pulling my eyes away from it. "Can you do something about that?"

"Mabel. This is your pet pig, Waddles." Dipper explains.

" **My** pet pig? Why did I get him?"

"You won him at a carnival." Dipper says.

I take a deep breath and reach a hand down. I lightly pet the top of the pigs head. "H-hi Waddles." I fake a smile. Why a pig? "Anyways," I take my hand away. "I'm going to look around."

"Actually Mabel, Stanley is going to run some tests to figure out why you lost your memory." Stan states.

"Come with me." Stanley says. I get up from my chair, walk around the pig, and follow Stanley.

Dipper P.O.V.

"Come with me." Stanley said to Mabel. Once she walked away, I faced Stan.

"Grunkle Stan, what if the light from the portal is affecting this?"

"I'm sure that's over with, Dipper. She's not glowing so that's probably not the reason." he replied.

"Yeah. Yeah." I reassured myself. I wasn't 100% sure this had nothing to do with the portal. But I let it slide. I start to eat my pancakes, avoiding the gray hair.

All of a sudden, the whole room turned gray and Stan froze. I knew who it was before I even heard him speak.

"Seems like you could use a deal, Pine tree." Bill said.

 **Come on! You know when Bill showed up he would want to make a deal. Anywho, did anyone notice how I changed times in the P.O.V.?**

 **Example:**

 **Dipper-Said**

 **Mabel-Says**

 **Make sense? Sort of? Eh, I try. Please review. And if you want, you can follow me on Tumbler with the username Time2dancecpj. I post general Disney. My main 2 are Gravity Falls and Frozen. So, review and follow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Real quick, because of the events of the newest episode, I will be changing some of the things in my story.**

 **Grandpa Stanley will now be Grunkle Ford.**

 **Grunkle Stan will stay the same, just be sure you know he is Stanley.**

 **Everything else should be fine, sorry if it gets kinda confusing.**

Dipper P.O.V.

"Seems like you could use a deal, Pine Tree." Bill said. I looked up and saw him floating above me.

"What gave that away?"

"What do you think? Anyways, I could give your sister back her memories for an exchange."

"Wait, **you** took Mabel's memories?" I felt my hands ball into fists.

"Yes I did. You see, when Shooting Star was hit by the blue light from the portal, she was transferred into my home. And she only woke up because I made a deal with her." Bill came towards me and placed an arm around my shoulders. "I said I would get her out if she helped me in the future, and she agreed. So last night, I reminded her of this deal, and stole every memory with you in it." He chuckled as I pushed his arm off of me and glared at him. "Which was almost all of them."

"Give them back to her." I growled. Bill tapped his cane on his hand.

"I would, but I would need something from you."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"The journal." I took the journal from my vest and stared at the cover. The gold hand seemed to look straight at me. Bill held a blue flaming hand out for me to grab.

"Fine." I shook his hand and gave him the journal. "Now give my sister her memories." Bill flipped through the pages of the book.

"I will, but not yet." He snapped his fingers and disappeared. The room became it's normal color and Grunkle Stan continued to look at his newspaper.

"No! Mabel!" I yelled as I ran to Grunkle Ford's room. "Mabel! I know what's wrong with you!"

"Whoa, kid. What are you talking about?" Stan asked as he followed behind me. I ignored him and continued running. Bursting into Ford's room, I saw Mabel lying on the couch hooked up to a bunch of different machines.

"Dipper, what's wrong?" Grunkle Ford asked when he saw me. I took all the cables off of Mabel and sat her up.

"Mabel, I know what's wrong with you."

Her eyes lit up in surprise and excitement. "What?"

I explained everything that just happened.

Mabel P.O.V.

Dipper started to explain. "So this demon named Bill Cipher..."

Bill Cipher.

I know that name. Where did I hear it?

Bill Cipher.

Bill Cipher.

 _Bill Cipher._

It's that voice again! The one that called me

 _Shooting Star._

What? Who are you?

 _I am Bill Cipher._

Where are you?

 _At the moment, in your mind. But don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to hurt you. That's done with._

But you did hurt me. I know it, I just can't remember.

 _Then my plan is working. It sounds like Pine Tree is calling you. I'm sure I'll see you in the future._

Wait! Don't go! Please!

"Mabel? Are you OK?" I come back into reality and see Dipper's concerned face.

"You said Bill Cipher?" I ask to make sure I wasn't hearing things.

"Yeah, but I don't know where he is. We need to find him to get your memories back." I grip Dipper's shoulders and smile brightly.

"Dipper, he's in my head."

 **Short, I know. But a very important role. If your confused, I'm sorry, it'll make more sense later. Please review. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! That's the end of the sentence.**

Dipper P.O.V.

"Dipper, he's in my head." Mabel said.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yes. He talks to me. A-and he scares me. A-and a bunch of other things but Dipper, he's in there." I grab her arm and run upstairs to the living room.

-A small time skip-

Everything was set up. The candles, Mabel, and me. I refused to let Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford come with us. This was something only me and Mabel could do. I had Grunkle Ford's number 2 journal open to the page with the instructions to entering a mind. Mabel and I had a hand placed on her head.

"Are you sure about this, Dipper?" Mabel asked, concern filling her voice.

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't be doing this." I replied. Before I could start reading the words, Grunkle Stan turned me around.

"Are you really sure about this, kid?" Stan had uncertainty in his eyes. I looked at the ground and spoke in a soft whisper so only he could hear.

"No. I...I just want Mabel back."

"We all do." He whispered back. I faced back to Mabel.

"Here we go." I began reading. **(A.N. Don't know the words and I'm to lazy to look them up. Just know he said them.)**

Mabel's eyes turned blue and rolled behind her eyelids. My eyes turned blue and I felt myself falling. I landed on something hard and looked around. I saw Mabel on the ground next to me and ran over to help her up.

"Is this my head?" Mabel asked. I looked around and saw nothing but gray. Gray walls, gray ceiling, gray ground. Gray. To be honest, I didn't know. I would've thought Mabel's mind would have more color than this. In front of us stood the Mystery Shack. And standing in the doorway was a yellow triangle.

"Bill!" I yelled and walked towards him.

"Pine Tree! Shooting Star! How are you two?" he asked. "And yes, you are in her mind."

"Give Mabel her memories!" I said. I noticed next to him was a brown burlap bag. In his other hand was my journal. But I didn't care about that.

"Oh, OK. But let's go one at a time, shall we?" Bill fished his hand in the bag and pulled out a small door. "How about this one?" He opened the door. Inside was a memory from earlier this summer.

 _The memory:_

" _Your going to a party?" Mabel asked. She was still dressed in her strawberry jelly costumed. Dipper turned around, no longer wearing his matching peanut butter costume._

" _W-Well hey, I-" Dipper was cut off when his sister threw the last piece of candy at him._

" _That's why you were acting so weird and trying to hurry us!" Mabel started yelling. "Your not sick at all!" She walked towards her brother._

 _Dipper didn't know what to do. He had no excuse. He wanted to go to Wendy's party rather then trick-or-treating with his sister. They were 12 already! Dipper had grown up, why couldn't Mabel?_

" _If it wasn't for this crazy monster you were gonna ditch me!" Mabel said. She was furious with her brother. "On our favorite holiday!"_

 _That hurt Dipper. He never meant for it to seem like he was ditching her. And now his best friend was mad at him._

" _What happened to the Dipper who used to love Halloween?" Mabel asked. She looked around in confusion. "And where's all the candy?!"_

 _Dipper smiled. If he showed her he still had it, she wouldn't be mad at him. Right? "Relax, relax. I left it right here." He tried to calm her down. "Behind this bush." Dipper walked over to it and pushed the leafs aside. He felt his heart break as he looked down. "Oh no."_

 _Everyone gasped. The wheelbarrow holding all the candy had fallen into a ditch. A river swept away all the candy._

" _What did you do?!" Mabel said to him._

 _Dipper put his hands up in defense. "I-I."_

 _End of memory:_

"You were going to ditch me?" Mabel asked. I turned around and saw her eyes filling with tears.

"No! Mabel, I-"

"Yes! Yes you were! Did you not just see that? I thought if I was your sister, you **twin,** you would care about me." Mabel turned away from me and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "But clearly you don't. Maybe I'm better off without my memories."

"Mabel! Of course I care about you! More than anything!" She refused to look at me. I turned towards Bill. "Why would you show her that one of all memories?"

"How do I put this...because I can! Good luck finding me and the rest of these." Bill shook the bag he was holding. He flew into the house.

"Bill! Get back here! Mabel, we need to go after him." I said. I tried to pull her arm so we could go. She snatched her arm away.

"Fine." Mabel said.

We ran into the Mystery Shack. I stopped and gasped at the sight. Everything was pretty much blank. Stan's mind was filled with different doors and rooms. Mabel's was almost empty. Most of her memories were from earlier that day, and a few from when she was doing something that had absolutely nothing related to me. It was kinda sad. Scratch that, it was really sad.

 **Soooo...that happened. What did you think? The only memory Mabel has of Dipper is when he kinda betrayed her. Please let me know what you thought. A review or even some people have P. me. That's fine too. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi!**

Mabel P.O.V.

"Fine." I said. I was still upset with Dipper for ditching me. But we followed Bill Cipher into the house. Seeing it empty, I looked over at Dipper. A few tears lingered in his eyes. But he shook his head and blinked them away.

"Come on, lets go this way." He said. Dipper grabbed my arm and pulled me down a hallway. "Look for any signs of Bill, your memories, or possibly the journal." I nodded my head and looked around. Dipper let go of me and began searching.

I saw a faint glow out of the corner of my eye. I followed the glow to a small, wooden door. The door wasn't very big, about the size of the other one Bill showed us. I decided to open it. Inside was another memory.

 _The Memory:_

" _Hey brother!" Mabel said cheerfully. Dipper walked into their shared attic room with a black eye, messed up hair and torn clothes. "Want any of this left over pizza?" Mabel picked up a slice and wiggled it in front of his face. "It's got glitter on it!"_

 _Dipper collapsed on his bed and looked at his twin. "Mabel, last night an owl tried to eat my tongue."_

 _Mabel laughed. "That's great!"_

" _No! It's not great! This..." Dipper gestured to the attic room that was almost destroyed due to Mabel's sleepover the night before. "Is impossible to live with."_

" _What? I'm delightful to live with." Mabel said. "Get ready to be poked by the fun stick!" She held up a tree branch while doing jazz hands with her other hand. "Boop!" Mabel poked Dippers cheek with the stick._

" _Ah!" Dipper swatted the stick away. Mabel was surprised at this and grew a bit nervous as her brother started to get angry at her. "Mabel I've had it with the fun stick! You've totally wrecked our room! And-" Dipper gasped as he looked at the floor. "Oh no! Our mini golf course!" He picked up some of the remaining pieces._

 _Mabel nervously chuckled. "Yeah. Grenda sure loves breaking things."_

" _Mabel, we have to lay down some ground rules if we're going to be living in this room together." Dipper said, pointing to his sister. "First of all, no sleepovers."_

" _What?" Mabel gasped. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and frowned at her brother. "Well if I can't have sleepovers, then you can't keep me up every night with your summer reading."_

 _Dipper was confused. "How does reading keep you up?" Mabel thought back to her reasons. Dipper pointed to his mouth. "Well, at least my braces don't whistle when I breathe."_

 _Mabel used the fun stick to pick Dipper's dirty underwear off the ground. "At least I wash my clothes once in a while."_

" _Washing clothes is a waist of time! I'm a busy guy!"_

 _Mabel made her hand into a mouth. "Meow meow meow meow meow meow!"_

" _Alright, if you 'meow' one more time-"_

" _MEOW MEOW MEOW!"_

 _Dipper was fed up with Mabel! "OK! That's it! That's the final straw! Maybe we shouldn't share a room anymore!"_

 _Mabel had a sad frown and tried to think of an excuse not to live in separate rooms. But she couldn't. So she agreed with Dipper. "Well maybe we shouldn't!"_

" _Fine by me!"_

" _Double fine by me!"_

 _End of memory._

"Ugh!" I screamed. I slammed the door shut and replayed the memory in my head. Dipper was so frustrating!

 _I know right? What kind of a brother is he?_

Bill?! What are you doing?

 _I'm talking to you through your head. Duh!_

No. I mean why are you showing me these things?

 _This is Pine Tree. This is how he really is. He doesn't care for you. He couldn't care less about you._

No. You're lying. I think...

 _These are your memories, Shooting Star. Memories don't lie._

That's true.

 _Do you really want all your memories back? Do you want to remember all the times your brother yelled at you? Hurt you? Never even cared about you?_

JUST STOP! I don't know if Dipper is like this. But if he was my twin he has to care about me! I'll show you!

 _If you say so. But if you ever change your mind, I just want you to know I care about you. You can leave Dipper and stay with me. He wouldn't care if you're gone._

SHUT UP CIPHER!

 _As you wish._

I got up and walked back over to Dipper.

"Hey! Did you find anything?" He asked.

"Yeah. I found another door." I answered, rubbing my arm.

"Mabel. What happened?"

I took a deep breath. "Dipper...do you...care about me?"

"What? Of course I care about you! You're my twin sister!" Dipper placed a hand on my shoulder. "What made you think that?"

"The memory I saw." I bit my lip. "And Bill talked to me."

"What did he say?"

"He said you don't care for me and couldn't care less about anything that has to do with me." Before I realized what was happening, Dipper had pulled me into a hug. I didn't move.

"Mabel. Don't listen to him. He does these thing's because he wants to hurt you."

I push Dipper away. "I...I don't know Dipper. I don't know who to trust. Let's just get my memories so I know if I can believe you're my brother."

Dipper frowned sadly and nodded his head. We went down another hallway without a single word.

What am I supposed to believe? Does Dipper care about me or not? And should I take Bill's offer and stay with him? Ugh! I don't know. I just want to remember.

 **There you have it! Mabel's P.O.V. Finally! So what did you think? Please leave a review!**

 **Also, you can follow me on Tumblr at Time2dancecpj.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm going to Mabel's P.O.V. Again because...well, if I told you why I'd ruin the story now wouldn't I?**

 **NOTE: This is NOT, I repeat NOT a Pinecest or Mabill story!**

 _Mabel P.O.V._

We walked for a while, before he started laughing in my head.

 _Hahahahaha_

What's so funny, Bill?

 _Just the memory I'm about to show you. I can't believe you're still thinking about trusting him._

Hey! Dipper hasn't done anything to me since I woke up this morning that could make me not trust him!

 _Yeah yeah. Listen Shooting Star, I'm gonna be honest with you. Pine Tree is a selfish, preteen, sweaty little brat._

But...

 _But what? You don't trust your own memories?_

No...

 _You don't think he could do that to you?_

Please, Bill. Stop.

 _You think he enjoys having to get your memories back?_

No! Stop it!

 _You think he cares about you? Please, Shooting Star, there is no way._

STOP IT!

 _He hates you. I, on the other hand, care about you enough to tell you these things. Trust me._

"STOP IT!" I yell. Dipper turns around.

"Mabel! Are you OK? Why are you crying?" He asks. I touch my cheek. Sure enough, it's wet from tears. Why was I crying?

"Dipper, I'm not OK." I confess. He looks at me and quickly pulls me into a hug. I don't try to break free this time. I actually hug him back. Dipper lets me cry some more. After a few minutes, I back up and look at Dipper. "Listen, Dipper, I need to talk to Bill."

"A-are you sure?" He asks.

"Yes." Dipper nods. "Bill!" I yell. Sure enough, he appears.

"Hello again Shooting Star, Pine Tree." He greets us by tipping his hat. "How may I be of service?"

I take a deep breath. "You said you had a memory to show me."

"Ah! Yes, I do have one. I actually have multiple." Bill snaps his fingers and two chairs appear. "Why don't you two have a seat? The shows about to start!" He snaps his fingers again, causing Dipper and I to sit in the chairs. Bill goes into his bag and pulls out a door. He opens it.

 _Memory:_

" _Get me my lint roller!" Mabel said running with a box of socks. Dipper grabbed her shoulders, causing her to stop and drop the box._

" _Whoa Whoa hey!" Mabel turned to face her brother. "You just said you were going to help me."_

" _Dipper! This sock crises just bumped up to a code argyle! The laptop can wait!" Mabel turned around and started to clean up the spilled socks._

" _Mabel, do you seriously think that your random crush of the week is more important than uncovering the mysteries of this town?" Dipper said, annoyed at her. "You're obsessed!"_

" _I'm obsessed? Look at you! You look like a vampire, and not the hot kind." Mabel said pointing at Dipper. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get the bags to go away._

 _End of memory._

"So, whatcha think?" Bill asks. I glare at Dipper. He shakes his head.

"Mabel! I care about you! Don't listen to him!" Dipper says.

I look over to Bill. "Show me another one." I say. It's time to decide if I should trust Bill, or if I should trust Dipper. Bill 'smiles' and opens another door in his bag.

 _Memory:_

" _Hey! Laugh all you want." Dipper grabbed the book from Stan's hands. "You guys just aren't smart enough to understand it."_

 _End of memory._

"Ouch. That must hurt, Shooting Star. With your brother saying you're not smart." Bill laughs.

"Don't listen to him, Mabel! You're plenty smart!" Dipper says. I cover my ears so I don't have to listen to them argue.

"Stop it! Just show me some more!" I yell. Bill pulls out a third door.

 _Memory:_

" _I mean, they used to be best friends before they got all stupid." Mabel explained as she stared at the ceiling. Anxiety was starting to take over. "Can you promise me you wont get stupid?"_

 _Dipper laughed. "Not stupider than you, dumb dumb." He smiled at his sister. Mabel forced out a laugh._

" _Good night, stupid." She smiled._

" _Good night, stupid." Dipper said before turning out the light. He feel asleep as Mabel sat in her bed, worrying all night._

 _End of memory._

"Mabel! Can't you see what he's doing? He's trying to break you." Dipper says, almost crying now.

"Another." I say.

 _Memory:_

" _This thing can destroy the universe listen to your head!" Dipper yelled, his Big Dipper birthmark showing._

" _Mabel please!" Grunkle Stan pleaded._

 _Mabel turned and looked back at her Grunkle. Should she trust him or her brother. Then again, Stan never says please._

" _Grunkle Stan..." She let go of the button. "I trust you."_

 _Dipper grew angry at his sister. "Mabel are you crazy?!" He yelled at her. She not only chose their Great Uncle over her twin brother to trust, but put the whole universe in danger._

 _End of Memory._

"That's it!" I yell standing up. "No more! I've seen enough!" I look over at Bill. He looks as if he's smiling.

"So, Shooting Star, have you decided to join me?" Bill asks. He holds out one of his hands and lights it with blue flames.

"Mabel no!" Dipper yells. I look over at him and see him almost crying. "Don't go with him! It's a trap!"

"Tick Tock kid." Bill teases.

What do I do?

 **And there's where the chapter ends. What do you think? Will Mabel go with Bill? Or will she stay with Dipper?**

 **It's up to you!**

 **Leave a review or PM me of what you want Mabel to do. Whichever has the most votes by Monday will be where Mabel ends up.**

 **Also, my twin is posting her first Fanfiction story! Yay! Be on the look out for Infintesimal by The Enigmatic Cyber Netic. **

**-CPJ**


	8. Note To All Readers

**Note to all readers:**

 **Hi everyone! I know you're all eagerly waiting for the next chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've had some computer troubles so I got a new laptop which means I'll be updating within the next few days to each and every one of my stories.**

 **So I thank you all so much for sticking with me through this time and I hope you guys stick with me through the end.**

 **Basically: I'm not dead and I'll be updating soon.**

 **-CPJ**


End file.
